


В хорошей компании

by SilentOrange



Category: Gintama
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drama, Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:25:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23150116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilentOrange/pseuds/SilentOrange
Summary: Краткое содержание: После эпической битвы злодей Уцуро побеждён и убит, мир спасён, Эдо разрушен, Ёрозуя распалась и Гинтоки исчез в неизвестном направлении. Тем временем Хиджиката перевёлся на службу далеко от Эдо, возглавив провинциальное полицейское подразделение. Однажды появился Гинтоки и оставил Хиджикате на попечение мальчика, который не ведёт себя как обычные дети.
Relationships: Hijikata Toshirou/Utsuro
Kudos: 7





	В хорошей компании

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Korue](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Korue/gifts).



> Примечание: АУ от 673 главы манги (таймскип); АУ, где Хиджиката не встречал Уцуро лицом к лицу в битве Эдо.
> 
> Примечание-2: Имя “Ую” отсылка к идиоме Ую-сэнсэй 烏有先生, что означает “вымышленное лицо”, “несуществующий”, по имени одного из персонажей “Поэмы о Цзы Сюе” (子虚赋 ), китайского произведения времён династии Хань.
> 
> Предупреждения: спойлеры арки “Серебряной души” (последней арки гинтамы)
> 
> Написано на зимнюю фандомную битву 2020 на дайри.  
> Огромное спасибо за вычитку - Flagreit, за обсуждения и вдохновение - Korue

Хиджиката просыпался медленно, словно всплывая из глубокого тёмного омута. Обычно голова была такой тяжёлой и мысли липкой паутиной путались и прерывались после попоек. В сонном хаосе с трудом вспомнилось знакомое лицо, звон стаканов, привычная болтовня. Точно, они с Гинтоки пили допоздна. А сейчас чирикали птицы и сквозь веки било безжалостное утреннее солнце. Хиджиката потёр ноющий висок и нехотя разлепил глаза — он лежал на футоне в опрятной и светлой комнате, в своей комнате. Через несколько мгновений он заметил ещё одну странность — кроме чириканья птиц, за окном стояла непривычная тишина. Ведь он был не в Эдо, а в деревне. Уже почти полгода в этой деревне.

Он глубоко вздохнул. И с Гинтоки он не пил уже давно — ведь тот пропал куда-то почти год назад, после кровавой битвы на обломках Эдо. А до этого сам Хиджиката вместе с товарищами из Шинсенгуми были вынуждены уехать. Да, они не пили вместе, и вообще не виделись, очень давно. А вчера Гинтоки неожиданно появился у развалин старой школы бывшей четвёрки Джои. Хотя, на самом деле Хиджиката искал там Такасуги, по наводке Ямазаки. Такасуги успел ускользнуть или не пришёл. Но раз попался Гинтоки, взяли Гинтоки. Пришлось его арестовать — неплохое упражнение для ребят в этой глуши. Хиджиката вспомнил бесплодный допрос и позорно лёгкий побег Гинтоки из полицейского участка и поморщился. Надо будет плотнее заняться тренировкой бдительности этих сельских парней.

Потом, вечером, усталый и злой, Хиджиката вернулся к себе — в свой домик на окраине деревни. Это был, конечно, целый небольшой городок, но Хиджиката привык мысленно называть его деревней. Дома его ждал, как ни в чём не бывало, Гинтоки с бутылкой.

Хиджиката хоть убей не мог вспомнить, о чём они говорили — началось с обычной бессмысленной болтовни, шуточек и увиливания от прямых вопросов. Словно Ёрозуя просто не способен был говорить серьёзно и по делу. Но ведь так было всегда. Хиджиката хмыкнул, вспоминая грустные подёрнутые усталостью глаза, мимолётные тёплые улыбки Гинтоки, словно тот был рад его компании. Зачем он приходил? Не просто же выпить вместе? После первой бутылки вечер помнился весьма смутно.  
— Эй, Ёрозуя! Хватит дрыхнуть, — проворчал он. Но ответа не последовало. Он и не помнил, просто решил, что Гинтоки наверняка завалился спать здесь же. Чужого дыхания слышно не было, значит, Хиджиката всё же был один в комнате.

Он взъерошил волосы и повернулся на другой бок, чтобы встать с постели. Замер и выругался от неожиданности.  
Рядом с постелью, так тихо, что он и не заметил, сидел светловолосый маленький мальчик — лет шести-семи. В своей аккуратной светлой юкате он сидел очень прямо и церемонно, совсем без движения, и пристально смотрел на Хиджикату. Просто сидел как истукан и смотрел. Даже когда Хиджиката рывком сел, мальчишка не шевельнулся, не изменился в лице. Остатки сна вконец разбежались на волне адреналина, и Хиджиката ткнул его пальцем. Тот оказался тёплым и податливым — живым.

— Что ты тут делаешь? Где Ёрозуя?  
Мальчишка не ответил и продолжал буравить Хиджикату ничего не выражающим взглядом больших светло-ореховых глаз. Этот взгляд даже нельзя было назвать взглядом дохлой селёдки: он был совершенно пустым.

Хиджиката подождал с минуту, пожал плечами, встал и обошёл весь небольшой дом. Всего-то одна просторная комната с маленькой кухней и ванной в придачу — спрятаться здесь негде. Кроме него и пацана, никого не было. Никакой записки, никаких зацепок.

После стакана студёной воды голова заработала получше. Хиджиката начал припоминать запутанный рассказ о драконьих брешах и альтане, больше походящий на пьяные бредни. Вспомнил, как Гинтоки, словно невзначай, попросил его присмотреть за пацаном, а в ответ на вопросы отвёл глаза и сменил тему, да ещё ловко отвлёк какой-то подколкой. Тогда Хиджиката повёлся как идиот и не придал этому значения. Он вздохнул и продолжил готовиться к работе — как командующий местным участком он должен прибыть рано: учить местных дисциплине. Ребята они неплохие, только очень уж расслабленные. А Гинтоки… Наверное, он не изменится никогда, но раз он попросил — как можно ему отказать?

При мягком звуке шагов Хиджиката обернулся — пацан тихо следовал за ним на кухню.  
— Как тебя звать?  
Молчание в ответ.  
— Ладно, похоже, мой гость ушёл. Давай собирать завтрак, а там уж что-нибудь придумаем.

За завтраком Хиджиката обдумывал то, что вспомнил. Жаль, что нельзя уже было забыть это обратно. Раз согласился помочь, долг самурая — выполнить всё в лучшем виде. Только вряд ли из него выйдет хорошая нянька.  
И что это за странный ребёнок? Пацан с гладкими льняными волосами был совсем не похож на Гинтоки. По сравнению с непоседливым в детстве Сого, который постоянно куда-то лез, бегал, тыкал палкой или разбирал на кусочки, этот — тихий: не бубнил или не кричал без передыху — и слишком бледный и чистый — скорее, выглядел как призрак с большими неподвижными глазами. Хиджиката строго одёрнул себя за такой ход мыслей и стал обдумывать, с кем бы оставить пацана. Тут ему точно не место — Хиджиката оглядел комнату, просторную и почти лишённую мебели и вещей. А что ещё нужно холостяку — футон для сна, стол для еды, несколько журналов и региональная газета, сложенные в аккуратную стопку. Только вчерашние пустые бутылки на полу нарушали обычный порядок. После уборки не останется никаких признаков ночного посетителя.

Хиджиката остановил взгляд на пацане, который послушно сидел за столом и смотрел в стену, мимо нетронутой миски с рисом политым майонезом. Хиджиката взял ложку и набрал в неё еды.  
— Ешь.  
Пацан машинально поднёс ложку ко рту, прожевал, проглотил. Так он съел несколько ложек, а потом остановился, словно исчерпал заряд.  
Логичнее всего оставить его с местными тётками, уж они умеют ухаживать за детьми, подумал Хиджиката. Так и сделаем. В приподнятом настроении он закончил завтрак, прибрался и, уже готовый выходить из дома, обернулся:

— Сейчас отведу тебя к Мичико-сан. Она о тебе позаботится.

В ответ пацан снова уставился на него, всё с тем же пустым лицом. Пришлось брать за руку и вести. Он шёл рядом послушнее щенка или телёнка.

Мичико-сан, круглолицая пожилая женщина, которая жила по соседству, расплылась в улыбке, как только их увидела.  
— Добрый день, Мичико-сан, вы не могли бы…  
— А! Хиджиката-сан, заходите! А кто это такой милый мальчик? Это ваш, Хиджиката-сан? Как же ты без мамы, бедняжка? Конечно, давайте сюда, я за ним присмотрю, вам же работать надо, господин инспектор, я всё понимаю. О малютке позабочусь, мои обормоты уже все выросли, и я сразу вижу, ты хороший мальчик... — она говорила без умолку, так что Хиджиката едва успел что-то сказать, и он не стал объяснять, а закивал, пробормотал слова благодарности и подтолкнул пацана вперёд. Мичико-сан потащила его во двор, а он не сопротивлялся. Вот и хорошо.  
Хиджиката расправил плечи, будто носил Кондо-сана на закорках и тот наконец слез, и направился в участок. Мыслями он уже ушёл в работу, обдумывая планы на день, графики патрулей и кто сегодня на дежурстве в участке.

Его размышления прервали крики:  
— Хиджиката-сан! Подождите!

Он повернулся и вздрогнул от неожиданности — прямо за ним стоял давешний пацан. Раскрасневшаяся Мичико-сан впопыхах бежала вслед за ними по улице.

— Простите, я только отвернулась, а он пошёл за вами. Идём же, малыш. — И обернув своей розовой пухлой рукой тонкую бледную кисть, увела пацана за собой. 

Хиджиката пожал плечами и отправился дальше. Когда он вошёл в участок — всего-то небольшое одноэтажное здание — дежурный удивлённо уставился на него.  
— Здравия желаю, господин инспектор! — запоздало отрапортовал дежурный.  
Запнувшись, робко добавил:  
— Хиджиката-сан, разве сегодня день “приведи ребёнка на работу”? Мы и не знали, что у вас есть ребёнок...  
— Что?  
Подозрения Хиджикаты подтвердились, когда он обернулся и увидел пацана на полшага позади. Рядовые, которые болтались в приёмной, оживились и зашептались, с улыбками рассматривая то пацана, то Хиджикату.

Хиджиката угрюмо глянул на толпу зевак и гаркнул:  
— А ну вернулись на посты! Кто не при деле — марш на плацдарм для дополнительной тренировки!  
К тому времени как он договорил, толпу рядовых как ветром сдуло. Хиджиката вывел пацана во двор и присел на корточки, нос к носу.  
— Похоже, нам с тобой надо поговорить. Здесь у меня не детский сад. Это работа. Если не хочешь побыть там, где положено детям, тебе придётся тоже работать.  
Хиджиката вгляделся в маленькое лицо, но, так и не увидев в нём реакции, вздохнул и продолжил:  
— Будешь слушаться меня, тогда найдём тебе дело.

Пацан молчал. Не спорит — и то хорошо, для начала, философски подумал Хиджиката. Странный — где только Гинтоки его откопал? и зачем оставил ему? — но мало ли людей, травмированных войной. Что ж, не в первый раз принимать подопечного. Ну и хорошо, что он тихий, а не горланит как Заки или Тэцу. 

— Пойдём извинимся перед Мичико-сан, и дальше ходи за мной, учись.  
Последнее указание оказалось лишним, потому что пацан и так ходил за ним хвостиком, не выпуская из виду. 

***

Изо дня в день пацан молча следовал за ним, глядя чистыми и пустыми глазами. Хиджиката пробовал давать ему простые поручения, но поначалу с этого было мало толку: тот будто не понимал, что ему говорят. Так и повелось. Хиджиката шёл с утра на работу — пацан за ним. Хиджиката выстраивал бойцов подразделения для утренней проверки — пацан за ним. Тренировки в додзё — пацан сидел у стенки и смотрел. Обед, совещания, бумажная работа в кабинете — пацан постоянно шёл по пятам. За неделю в участке все привыкли к нему, встречали улыбками и не стеснялись потрепать по мягким волосам.

— Эй, пацан! Я принёс тебе мячик, иди поиграй. — Акияма, добродушный и широченный, как сумоист, присел рядом и протянул пацану красный резиновый мяч. Хиджиката с интересом взглянул на них, но пацан никак не отреагировал. Акияма осторожно вложил ему в руки мяч и отошёл в сторону. Пацан безучастно молчал, а потом выронил мяч, будто забыв о его существовании.  
— Хиджиката-сан, я уверен, он скоро повеселеет. Теперь он с вами и будет в порядке, — зачем-то затараторил Акияма.  
— Ты что тут расшумелся, Акияма? Не видишь, господин инспектор занят делами… — хмуро одёрнул его старик Фукуда, протягивая Хиджикате кипу бумаг из архива. — Хиджиката-сан, вот то дело, о котором вы спрашивали.  
— Спасибо, — сказал Хиджиката. — Акияма, принеси мне отчёт по последним патрулям. Сюда, во двор.  
Он устроился прямо на траве, у старого ветвистого клёна. В небе ярко светило солнце, щебетали птицы, шуршала листва — идеальный весенний день, а детям полезен свежий воздух, подумал Хиджиката. Но пацан всё так же тихо сидел рядом.

Однажды сидя в за рабочим столом под привычным взглядом пацана, Хиджиката готовил тушь для подписи документов. Нечаянно столкнув кисть на пол, он выругался, нагнулся, зашарил ладонью под столом. Когда он поднял голову, то чуть снова не выронил кисть: пацан не сидел без движения, как обычно, а сосредоточенно растирал плитку туши, повторяя движения, которые только что делал Хиджиката.  
— Я не знал, что ты умеешь… — начал было Хиджиката, но пацан не ответил и через некоторое время пересел и снова уставился на него с ничего не выражающим лицом.

После этого Хиджиката решил попробовать научить пацана другим простым занятиям. Ему приходилось всё показывать, но увидев что-то раз, он быстро усваивал, и потом мог уже выполнять простые поручения сам. Так Хиджиката научил его прибирать кабинет, чистить и складывать одежду, приносить воду, даже готовить чай. Когда пацан был занят каким-то делом, он выглядел сосредоточенным, его глаза уже не были пустыми. Это давало надежду. 

Хиджиката хотел отдать его в деревенскую школу, даже привёл однажды в класс — большую комнату, набитую детьми. Учитель улыбнулся и потрепал пацана по голове, но тот прибился к ноге Хиджикаты и отказывался сдвинуться с места, пришлось забрать его назад в участок.  
Тогда Хиджиката решил сам учить его грамоте. Пока он писал и правил свои отчёты в кабинете, рядом за столом сидел пацан и, наклонив светлую голову над бумагой, старательно писал иероглифы на оборотной стороне старых распечаток розыскных объявлений и сводок — что подворачивалось под руку. Он так ничего и не говорил, но выглядел живее.  
Здесь, на посту, царили тишина и спокойствие — не то что когда-то в казармах Шинсенгуми. Хиджиката не скучал — кому нужны ежеминутные покушения на жизнь и жалобы на любовные неудачи. Здесь и сейчас никто не отвлекал от дел. Бывало, конечно, немного одиноко, но замечательная мирная тишина этого стоила. А вместе с пацаном появилась и компания. Иногда Хиджиката рассуждал вслух — о текущих делах, политике, спортивных новостях, новой дораме — и можно было притвориться, что его слушает вежливый и приятный собеседник, пусть даже он не отвечает.

В выходные они гуляли по округе, вечерами мирно ужинали, смотрели новые серии “Возвращайся, Момо-тян” или “Молодёжного детективного агентства Эдо” и ложились спать, расстелив футоны рядом в центре комнаты.  
Обстановка так и не изменилась — не скажешь, что в этом доме теперь живёт ребёнок. Пацан не притаскивал игрушки, жуков, зверушек, камни или палки, как некогда делал Сого. Не клянчил книжки с картинками, конфеты или фигурки супергероев. Хиджиката даже и не знал, что полагается покупать детям, и покупал ему майонез. Он бы и купил что-то ещё — хотя бы потому, что пацан не пакостил и вообще с ним было спокойно. Но он просто ничем не интересовался: подержит в руке вещь, если ему что-то дают, — и тут же где-то её оставит, словно она не имеет значения. Хиджиката раздобыл ему сменной одежды по размеру, и пацан молча одевался в чистое каждое утро, аккуратно складывал вещи на ночь.

***

Пришла зима. Деревню завалило снегом. Ничего особенного — столько здесь выпадало каждую зиму, — только однажды Хиджикату угораздило простудиться. Конечно, не потому, что он любил курить на энгава вечерами, несмотря на любую непогоду. Насморк и больное горло мешали, но он упрямо продолжал заниматься обычными делами.

Когда Хиджикату сморило после работы, он раздражённо нахмурился. Кто же накормит пацана — нечего валяться. Посмотрел на сумку с продуктами и усилием воли поднялся с пола. Пацан сидел рядом и молча смотрел на него. Голова закружилась, перед глазами поплыло, и Хиджиката покачнулся и рухнул обратно. Почувствовал холодные руки на лбу. Вообще ему вдруг стало страшно холодно и голова нестерпимо заболела. Он хотел подсказать пацану взять еды в холодильнике, но голос слушался плохо. На лице пацана читалось недоумение и лёгкое беспокойство. Он потряс Хиджикату за плечо и тот не ответил. Не хватало сил даже держать глаза открытыми, и Хиджиката решил на минутку прикрыть их. Вот чуток отдохнёт и тут же всё сделает.

Он проснулся на собственном футоне, под одеялом. За окном белел дневной свет. Сколько же он проспал?  
Голова уже не раскалывалась и руки-ноги слушались и не казались неподъёмными. Хиджиката приподнялся на локте и осмотрелся. На низком столе стоял чайник и миска, из которой шёл пар. Аппетитно пахло рисовой кашей и имбирём. Рядом сидел пацан и, как обычно, молча смотрел на него. Когда Хиджиката сел, пацан так же молча протянул ему миску. По полной тишине Хиджиката понял, что они дома одни. 

— Откуда взялась каша? — спросил Хиджиката, не особо надеясь получить ответ. Каша оказалась несолёной, но хорошо разваренной, и ему чертовски хотелось есть. Он не успел съесть и ложки, как пацан выдавил в миску щедрую порцию майонеза — только что из холодильника — и сел на место. Хиджиката немного смутился — он был так тронут простой заботой.  
— Спасибо, — тихо сказал он и принялся есть.

После еды Хиджиката встал и потянулся, организм уже приходил в норму. Разобравшись что к чему, он с облегчением понял, что прошла всего ночь, а сегодня воскресенье — выходной день. Когда он зашёл на кухню, он удивился, что там всё прибрано и чисто. За окном лежал свежий снег. 

— Кто-то из соседей заходил и принёс? — обернулся Хиджиката, вглядываясь в лицо пацану.  
Тот лишь молча мотнул головой. Рассматривая его внимательнее, Хиджиката заметил мокрый подол юкаты.  
— Неужели ты выходил на улицу без меня? — Пацан упрямо и — Хиджикате, должно быть, мерещилось из-за прошедшей лихорадки — почти сердито поглядел на него и отвернулся. Хиджиката изумлённо почесал затылок — неужели пацан впервые проявил инициативу и сделал что-то без прямого и ясного указания? Выглянув на задний двор, он увидел на чистом снегу отпечатки маленьких ступней — к мусорке и обратно.

***

Незаметно прошёл почти год. Всё это время в их краях было по-прежнему тихо. Временами долетали новости из Эдо: новое правительство, пафосная пропаганда. Хиджикате нравилось быть далеко от столицы, свой порядок, в который никто не лез и не нарушал, спокойная размеренная жизнь со здоровым питанием, распорядком дня и регулярными тренировками. Самое то для растущего ребёнка. За это время пацан постепенно вытянулся. Он даже стал тренироваться вместе с полицейскими — бегать, делать разминку, — окреп. Бегая по поручениям, подзагорел и уже не выглядел таким бесцветным. На щеках проступили веснушки, чёлка лохматилась на ветру, как у настоящего мальчишки, а не куклы в стеклянном шкафчике. Хиджиката показал ему, как собирать отросшие волосы в простой хвост, чтобы не мешали. Он не особо разбирался в детях, но, казалось, пацан выглядел увереннее, даже старше. Он всё ещё не улыбался и не говорил, но в цепком внимательном взгляде совсем не осталось пустоты. Да, мирная деревенская жизнь определённо шла ему на пользу.

Да и Хиджикате она шла на пользу. Хоть он иногда и скучал по товарищам из Шинсенгуми, Ёрозуе и его друзьям-террористам, по былым переделкам, теперешний Эдо, выстроенный на обломках старого, был уже другим. Здесь же, в деревне за повседневными заботами дни мирно текли своей чередой. С пацаном у Хиджикаты хватало дел и развлечений. Порой ему не хватало другого — взрослой близости. Даже случайного секса у него не было уже очень давно. Но тут уж ничего не поделаешь — до Квартала красных фонарей далековато, а серьёзных отношений с кем-то из местных он тоже не искал. Многим ребятам в участке девушки и жёны приносили заботливо завёрнутые бенто на обед. Хиджиката же садился за стол в раменной лавке со своим пацаном, и они вместе уплетали лапшу под майонезом — для Хиджикаты лучше и быть не могло.

***

Однажды Хиджикате не спалось. Пацан давно уже лежал тихо и неподвижно на футоне. Хиджиката выскользнул из-под одеяла, набросил юкату и вышел во двор. Как назло, сигареты закончились. Ну что ж, прогулка поможет заснуть. Хиджиката решил пройтись до магазина — возможно, ещё открыто, или удастся у кого-нибудь стрельнуть сигарет.

Магазин оказался закрыт. Ставни плотно перекрывали окна. Обрывки старых рекламных акций шуршали на лёгком летнем бризе. Вокруг ни души. Хиджиката стоял и лениво думал, что делать дальше.  
— Добрый вечер, — послышался приятный голос, и из темноты к нему подошёл высокий мужчина примерно его же возраста. При тусклом свете уличного фонаря он выглядел неуловимо знакомо: крепкое сложение, правильные черты лица, гладкие льняные волосы длиной до середины спины. Незнакомец двигался расслабленно, но пластично и уверенно как опытный боец.  
— Добрый. Мы где-то встречались раньше?  
— Вряд ли, я не местный. Заезжаю иногда вечерами.  
Незнакомец дружелюбно улыбнулся, и Хиджиката вспомнил, как давно уже не проводил времени за приятным общением просто так, а не за работой или с ребёнком.  
— А может быть, я с кем-то вас спутал. Не найдётся закурить?  
— У меня с собой кисэру, но только одна, — чуть лукаво улыбнулся незнакомец, и Хиджиката захотел ущипнуть себя: уж не кажется ли ему, или тот флиртует. Этот внимательный, но смешливый взгляд...  
— Если не возражаете поделиться…  
— Присядем, тут недалеко.  
Они нашли подходящую скамью и сели рядом. Табак незнакомца оказался душистым и забористым — давно Хиджиката такого не курил. Когда он об этом сказал, незнакомец усмехнулся.  
— Хороший табак — одно из удовольствий этой жизни. Не вредно порой замечать розы у дороги.  
— А не просто бороться с шипами на пути к цели?  
— В такой деревне жизнь течёт как патока, какую цель ты преследуешь?  
— Да нет, ничего такого. Когда-то я жил в Эдо. — _Когда-то шипом был я…_ — Даже до войны суетливое место. А здесь хорошо, спокойно. Люблю деревенскую жизнь.  
— Не скучаешь?  
— Нет. Здесь хорошие люди, хватает дел.  
— Всё что нужно для счастья? — рассмеялся незнакомец.  
— Я не против хорошей компании. — Хиджиката посмотрел ему в глаза, и тот встретил взгляд с улыбкой.

Может быть, это был невинный флирт. Может, и нет. Хиджиката не спешил. Он вдумчиво и с удовольствием докурил и вернул кисэру.  
Они ещё некоторое время сидели и беседовали о мелочах, а потом, когда Хиджиката уже собирался откланяться и идти домой, незнакомец спросил:  
— Не хочешь искупаться в реке? В хорошей компании.  
Хиджиката кивнул. Почему бы не принять привлекательное предложение. Остановиться и заметить розы.

Дорога до берега реки заняла всего несколько минут. Днём в этом месте шумно и весело купалась местная детвора, но сейчас кроме них здесь не было ни души. Едва различимые в темноте кроны старых ив склонялись по берегам, ограждая от окружающего городка, создавая чувство уединения. Полный круг луны сиял в чёрном небе, отражаясь бликами на чёрной воде. Незнакомец стоял по пояс в реке, и на тёмном фоне чётко выделялась его светлая фигура, бледно серебрились длинные волосы. Мягкий шелест ивовых ветвей дополнил иллюзию старого немого кино. Хиджиката невольно застыл, очарованный картиной перед ним. 

Когда незнакомец обернулся и поманил плавным жестом, Хиджиката бросил свою одежду на поросшем травой берегу и ступил вслед за ним в тёмную воду. Прохлада воды отдалённо чувствовалась на ступнях, голенях, бёдрах. Он подошёл ближе и невесомо провёл ладонями по мускулистым плечам, по спине. 

Незнакомец смотрел на него с лёгкой улыбкой, повернулся и погладил по щеке. Мягко, но настойчиво взял за подбородок и притянул. Поцеловал медленно и размеренно, смакуя. Хиджиката полуприкрыл глаза и целовал в том же темпе, не спеша, чтобы распробовать его губы, язык, дыхание. Поток речной воды не охлаждал, а зудел и распалял всё тело ласками. Сердце срывалось на бешеный ритм, и требовалась вся выдержка, чтобы делать ровные вдохи, не торопить, а плыть на одной волне, не разбивая это бесконечное мгновение. Но никакой выдержки не могло хватить, когда ладони уверенно сжали его ягодицы, когда твёрдая рука погладила член. 

— Давно хотел это сделать… — его шёпот заводил, как и прикосновения его пальцев, его тела. 

Хиджиката подавился стоном, плюнул на выдержку и дал волю желанию. Пусть они только встретились, пусть он не мог понять, почему этот человек так действовал на него. Он сгрёб горстями гладкие волосы, уткнулся лицом в его шею, глубоко вдохнул — смесь табака, трав, реки и чего-то знакомого.

Не отказывая себе, Хиджиката мял, сжимал, гладил, целовал и сгорал в ответных ласках. Он забыл, что они в воде, забыл, где они вообще: мира не существовало за пределами их крепких объятий. Они удерживали его — иначе он улетел бы, или уплыл куда-то. Этот человек стоял как скала, незыблемо, тогда как Хиджиката мог только уцепиться за него, чтобы не потерять равновесие. Его глубокие поцелуи, его жар, действовали совершенно опьяняюще. 

Хиджиката провёл языком по пересохшим губам, задержал прерывистое дыхание и окунулся лицом в воду, вбирая в рот — как долгожданный глоток воздуха — гладкую головку, проводя по выпуклым венам языком, удерживая и лаская, пока не начал задыхаться. Твёрдые пальцы провели по лицу и вытянули его на поверхность.

Им не требовалось слов, и непреклонные, жёсткие, на грани терпимого, прикосновения стали единственным необходимым языком. Хиджиката представил, как эти руки подсадят его, оставляя следы на ягодицах — такие, что проступают тёмными отпечатками пальцев только потом. Представил, как эта широкая головка надавит и неудержимо войдёт внутрь, раздвигая и растягивая мышцы. Хиджикату бросило в дрожь, и он ничего не сказал, только сжал пальцами плечи, когда твёрдые руки подсадили и подняли его выше, а горячий язык скользнул по груди. Он одновременно хотел продолжения и отдалённо понимал, что в таком темпе, в такой позе в этом будет мало приятного, и вздохнул с сожалением и облегчением, когда снова почувствовал, что стоит на ногах. Обхватив ладонью члены вместе, он прижал к себе незнакомца и прикусил гладкую кожу на шее. Тот накрыл его руку своей и продолжил резкие движения.

Когда Хиджиката подумал, что вот-вот уже не выдержит больше и кончит, незнакомец запустил пальцы в его волосы и оттянул голову назад. Так сильно, что Хиджиката выгнулся и почти лежал на спине, подвешенный под яркой луной, уже не понимая, в воздухе он или в воде. Приподняв веки, он не мог оторваться от выбеленного светом лица. Он не мог хорошо разглядеть глаза, но от отрешённо-изучающего взгляда пробрало холодком — Хиджиката сам не знал почему — а потом чётко очерченные губы шевельнулись в слове, пальцы сжались сильнее на членах, бёдра жёстко столкнулись, и все мысли рассыпались вдребезги.

Какое-то время спустя, освежившись в реке, они не спеша выбрались на берег, обсушились и оделись в уютной тишине.  
— Мы ещё увидимся? — спросил Хиджиката.  
— Я был бы рад.  
— Тогда... заходи как-нибудь попить чай. Или сакэ. А, я — Хиджиката Тоширо. Забыл представиться. А как тебя звать?  
— Хм-м… — незнакомец улыбнулся в ответ. — Зови меня Ую.  
— Ладно, тогда до встречи. — И Хиджиката искренне улыбнулся. Даже если они не встретятся снова, на душе у него было легко, тело приятно гудело от усталости и удовольствия.  
— Я найду тебя. Доброй ночи.

***

Заряда хорошего настроения хватило на несколько дней, но прошла почти неделя, и Хиджикате так и не попадался на глаза его новый знакомый.

— Йо, Хиджиката-сан. — Голос Сого звучал, как всегда, скучающе. — Как дела в вашей деревне? У нас так весело, что я не успеваю высыпаться, и я подумал, если позвоню вам, меня обязательно потянет в сон.  
— Мгм, — промычал Хиджиката и заглянул в экран. На картинке в телефоне на Сого была чёрная федора, поднятый воротник плаща, его щёки похудели за последние пару лет. Сого, как и Кондо-сан, звонил периодически, что-то рассказывал, расспрашивал, слушал его односложные ответы и говорил дальше. Что-то о разборках в порту, поставках-доставках, контрабандистах, растущем бизнесе в Эдо… Хиджиката слушал в пол-уха, пока читал свои бумаги, а пацан сидел рядом и внимал, подперев голову рукой.  
— А вчера мы тут хорошо подрались, прям как в старые времена. Даже лучше. Чайна разнесла пол-склада, но эти ребята оказались не слабыми. Не то что ято, но даже я успел порезвиться. Я расскажу, а то вы, наверно, уже забыли, как держать меч в вашем болоте, — оживился Сого и следующие минут двадцать подробно описывал потасовку.  
Хиджиката вздохнул и снова уставился в бумаги — читая один и тот же абзац уже, наверное, пятый раз и снова теряя нить его смысла. Порой жизнь здесь текла слишком спокойно — Хиджиката уже не помнил, когда последний раз бывал в хорошей драке. 

*

Тренировка не ладилась. Хиджиката был не в духе, и подчинённые шарахались, вместо того чтобы отражать удары синая, спотыкались на ровном месте, роняли оружие. Хиджиката всё мрачнел и мрачнел. Какими бы головными болями ни были бойцы Шинсенгуми, они хотя бы умели драться. Этим ребятам предстоял долгий путь, полный пота, слёз и крови, чтобы сколотить из них что-то близкое. Но демонический командующий никогда не сдаётся.  
Пацан, как обычно после разминки, сидел у стенки и наблюдал за тренировкой. Хиджиката подошёл к нему.  
— Эй, пацан, покажи этим неудачникам, как учиться. Держи синай, вот так. Поставь одну ногу вперёд. Так. Теперь сделай шаг вперёд, подними синай… и взмах, останови вот на этом месте. Вот так, сделай несколько раз.  
Пока пацан послушно отрабатывал приём, Хиджиката осмотрел нестройные ряды подчинённых. Кто-то сидел с подавленным видом, некоторые ёрзали или глядели в окно и откровенно скучали. 

— Хватит! Что за стыдоба. Вы посмотрите: из этого мелкого мечник будет лучше, чем из вас, он хотя бы слушает и не отвлекается!

Хиджиката покачал головой.  
— Сегодня вернёмся к азам. Всем сделать тысячу взмахов синаем — вот, берите пример с пацана. После — пробежать сотню кругов вокруг плацдарма.

Пока те бегали, Хиджиката тренировал каты сам по себе. Давно отработанные, привычные движения и шаги, плавные и ритмичные — он мог бы проделать их во сне. Обычно это немного успокаивало, как медитация, но сегодня чёрная ярость так и колыхалась внутри. Напряжение всё росло и никуда не девалось. Он никак не мог избавиться от чувства, что зашёл в тупик. 

Через какое-то время Хиджиката перешёл к отработке ударов на тренировочном чучеле — быстрее, сильнее, быстрее. Прочное деревянное чучело не поддавалось, не падало, как пал бы настоящий противник. Можно было бить в полную силу и выбить эту ярость, пока не кончатся силы. Вертикальный удар, пол-оборота, горизонтальный, потом — по диагонали. Снова и снова. Хиджиката вошёл в ритм и всё вокруг отступило, кроме глухого стука синая, движения мышц, дыхания и рассекающего воздух бамбука. 

Очнулся он от боли в руке: синай треснул и удар отдался от кисти до плеча. Напряжение всё так же сдавливало грудь, тренировка не принесла облегчения. В досаде он швырнул сломанный меч на пол.

Тут кто-то потянул его за рукав. Хиджиката резко обернулся и остановился — пацан смотрел на него серьёзно, даже немного обеспокоенно. Хиджиката выдохнул и расслабился, а пацан взял его руку и внимательно рассматривал — по тыльной стороне ладони тонкой струйкой стекала кровь. 

— Это только маленькая царапина, не бойся, — хотел его обнадёжить Хиджиката. Пацан глянул на него и с решительным видом потащил вон из додзё, а Хиджиката сдался и пошёл за ним. 

Пацан привёл его в кабинет, усадил и достал аптечку. А Хиджиката просто молча позволил ему обработать рану, наклеить пластырь. Он только вздохнул и потрепал его по светлой макушке. 

*

Поздним вечером Хиджиката сидел на энгава своего маленького домика и курил, рассеянно слушая, как трещат цикады.  
— Добрый вечер.  
Знакомый приятный голос — и Хиджиката вздрогнул. Ую подсел рядом.  
— А ты действительно меня нашёл. Не ожидал тебя снова увидеть.  
— Извини, раньше не получалось найти удачное время для встречи.  
— Нет, я… Я бы позвал тебя в дом, но там спят.  
— Ничего. — Ую вытянул длинные ноги, неторопливо достал кисэру и закурил. Хиджиката улыбнулся знакомому запаху табака.  
Несколько минут они курили в тишине.  
— У тебя сегодня задумчивый вид, — наконец сказал Ую.  
— Да так, я думал о том, как бы получше организовать тренировки моих людей. Вряд ли тебе такое интересно.  
— Почему же, на своём веку я накопил некоторый скромный опыт в таких делах. — Ую оценивающе посмотрел на Хиджикату. — Но всё-таки, Тоширо, больше всего толку будет тренировать здешних ребят бейсболу. Соберёшь неплохую команду, а там начнёте участвовать в областной лиге. Сам не заметишь, как всё наладится, и вот уже матчи в Эдо, глядишь, и международные, — Ую мечтательно кивнул и затянулся.  
— Погоди, но как это поможет нам справляться с преступниками?  
— Одно слово, — Ую назидательно поднял палец, — команда. Слаженная командная работа даже из посредственных бойцов создаст настоящую силу. Между прочим, тебе не помешал бы более умелый партнёр для спарринга.  
— А? — Хиджиката с досадой вспомнил недавние тренировки. — Да, пожалуй, не помешал бы.  
— Пойдём.  
— Прямо сейчас?  
— Прямо сейчас.

Ночные тренировки раньше не входили в привычки Хиджикаты, но напряжение всё зудело внутри, и он знал, что ещё долго не сможет уснуть. К тому же, ему было любопытно, что из себя представляет его новый знакомый. Благо додзё находился на отшибе, и стук бамбуковых клинков не побеспокоил бы соседей. 

Глаза Ую блестели во время поединка, льняные пряди развевались и почти отвлекали, он двигался точно и быстро, неповторимо грациозно. Этот противник не давал Хиджикате расслабиться, заставлял применять все свои навыки. Наконец можно не осторожничать, не бояться покалечить подчинённого, который еле держит оружие в руке. Можно сражаться на равных — нет, если быть совершенно честным, Ую был сильнее, быстрее. В бою Ую выглядел расслабленным и умиротворённым, но Хиджиката не встречал раньше человека с его быстротой реакции. Он довольно улыбался каждый раз, когда Хиджиката пускал в ход удачный приём или оттеснял его. Хиджиката чувствовал, что в его движениях таится необычная мощь и он не показывает свою полную силу. Это заставляло собраться. Это бодрило. 

При слабом свете маленькой лампы нельзя было положиться на зрение и приходилось сражаться, скорее, опираясь на все чувства, чтобы угадать намерения противника, как и в настоящей битве не на жизнь, а на смерть. Раньше Хиджиката считал Гинтоки одним из самых сильных противников, но после поединка с Ую он не сомневался, что равного ему никогда не встречал. 

Кем мог быть такой гениальный мечник, о котором он никогда не слышал? И что он делал в их маленьком городке? Воевал ли он в войне с Уцуро? Или прилетел откуда-то с другой планеты позже? Во время перерыва после часа тренировки Хиджиката медленно обтирал пот с лица и шеи полотенцем и перебирал в голове всех мечников, которых встречал лично, или о ком читал в сводках и репортажах. Никто не подходил, но Хиджиката не мог избавиться от чувства, что Ую чем-то ему знаком.

Когда Ую подошёл к нему вплотную, Хиджиката уронил полотенце на пол и решил на время отложить вопросы. Он опёрся о стену и откровенно разглядывал Ую — светлые волосы растрепались и беспорядочно рассыпались по плечам, ворот юкаты распахнут шире обычного. Заметив взгляд Хиджикаты, Ую весело прищурился и наклонился вперёд.

— Продолжим тренировку, Тоширо? — Его дыхание щекотало потную кожу.

Хиджиката подался вперёд и поцеловал его в ответ.

Ую прижал его к стене и целовал так жадно, что дыхание захватило и потемнело в глазах. Хиджиката решил: пусть вопросы подождут ещё немного — думать о них совсем не хотелось. Он водил ладонями по крепкой спине, по гладким волосам, а потом медленно опустился по стене на пол, утягивая Ую за собой. Тот продолжал целовать его, нависая сверху, его волосы скользнули, как светлый занавес по щекам. Концы щекотали грудь.

Хиджиката ухватился за плечи Ую и перекатил его на спину. На полу, в распахнутой до пояса светлой юкате, он смотрелся ещё привлекательнее, особенно когда чуть улыбнулся Хиджикате и сделал приглашающий жест. Хиджиката не заставил себя ждать и продолжил раздевать его, откровенно рассматривая всё, что не мог увидеть тогда на реке. Рассматривал, а затем и проверял на ощупь: его крепкое, но стройное тело, гладкую светлую кожу, тёмно-розовые соски. Провёл по ключице — разводя шире ткань у ворота, — целовал его плечи — спуская с них юкату, — поглаживал живот и бёдра ладонями, развязывая и снимая его фундоши, — нагнулся и мягко прикоснулся губами к члену, едва касаясь, провёл ниже. Дразня его ласками, Хиджиката чувствовал, как сам накаляется до предела.  
— ...хочу…  
— Знаю, — бархатистому, полному уверенности голосу было невозможно возразить. — Трахни меня, как ты хочешь.  
— Не хочу сделать тебе больно. И на полу будет жёстко.  
— Не волнуйся, Тоширо. Кажется, там на полке было масло — в этот раз сойдёт, а в следующий подготовимся получше. И тогда — я трахну тебя.  
Умелый язык и уверенные руки развеяли последние сомнения. 

Хиджиката уже не помнил, когда последний раз делал это, и старался замедлить движения, бережно смазывать и массировать пальцами — так сложно, когда плавишься от желания, от его жара, от его неровного дыхания.  
— Довольно. — Повернувшись спиной, Ую привстал на колени, схватил его за руку и недвусмысленно потянул на себя. Свет лампы золотил изгибы его тела, словно статуи в каком-то древнем храме. 

Хиджиката всё ещё был одет, и раздеваться не хватало терпения. Он небрежно бросил пояс куда-то в сторону, распахнул косодэ и приспустил штаны, торопливо проводя намасленной рукой по члену. Переводя дыхание, чтобы успокоиться, он придвинулся ближе и осторожно ввёл головку, медленно массируя его ягодицы.  
Хиджиката входил бесконечно долго — во всяком случае, он очень старался не всаживать резко, одним махом, но дыхание сбилось, чувство времени — тоже. Он приостановился, чтобы тут же позорно не кончить, глубоко вздохнул и смахнул мокрую чёлку со лба. Ую полулежал грудью на полу и ждал — неподвижно, но Хиджиката чувствовал под собой собранное сильное тело, — и от его доверия, или уверенности, захватывало дух, тянуло на неизъяснимую нежность. 

Прижавшись вплотную, Хиджиката провёл рукой по его бедру, по изгибу поясницы, прошёлся вниз по гладкому животу, обхватил ладонью член. Ую только повернул голову, но Хиджиката чувствовал, как твёрдо у него стоит, лаская его рукой. Внутри него было горячо и так сладко, что стало трудно дышать. Одновременно хотелось и жёстко трахать его, и взять его в рот; поклониться ему, словно божеству, и увидеть его лицо, когда он кончит.

Рука невольно сжалась, и тихий вздох Ую вернул Хиджикату в реальность. Он медленно отстранился, потом снова толкнулся немного вперёд, крепко держа его за бёдра. Ую низко простонал и приподнялся на локтях. А потом Хиджиката снова потерял чувство времени. Ую подавался навстречу в каком-то невиданном, но едином для них ритме, и Хиджиката вбивался теперь уже не бережно, как начал. Вычерчивал ногтями розовые линии на его плечах, спине, пояснице, вслушивался в их сорванные вздохи, в его голос. 

Когда Хиджиката кончил, он развернул Ую на спину и спустился поцелуями по его груди, вниз по животу, вокруг пупка, чтобы не отказать себе и во втором желании. Он слишком мало успел тогда, в реке, а теперь можно было распробовать вволю. Хиджиката скинул до конца штаны и устроился удобнее между ног Ую. Он обвёл край головки языком, сжал её губами, легко пососал. Ую тяжело дышал, его щёки раскраснелись, а волосы разметались по полу. Хиджиката вобрал глубоко, пока головка не уткнулась в нёбо, отпуская и с силой всасывая снова, ещё глубже, до предела. Прикрыв глаза, он гладил пальцами по внутренней стороне бедра, вдоль мошонки, промежности. Наконец Ую застонал, задрожал и выгнулся, толчками изливая горячую сперму. Хиджиката сжимал его в мокрой ладони и завороженно смотрел, как он жмурится и ловит ртом воздух.

После Хиджиката потёр уставшую челюсть и, довольно потянувшись, лёг рядом, не замечая жёсткости пола, чтобы просто дышать и бездумно рассматривать золотистые отблески на светлых волосах и покрытой испариной коже. 

Гораздо позже он вернулся домой и прокрался в тёмную комнату. Хорошо, что пацан крепко спал: когда Хиджиката тихо забирался в свою постель, тот так и лежал без движения, свернувшись калачиком на соседнем футоне.

Так и повелось: вечерами, когда пацан уже спал, Хиджиката разминался в додзё, пока не приходил Ую. Они занимались спаррингом и сексом, потом, если было не слишком поздно, беседовали за чаем о жизни и о чём попало. Казалось, этот человек мог говорить о чём угодно. 

— Ты один из самых сильных бойцов, которых я встречал. Ты умный и образованный, — заговорил Хиджиката в один из таких вечеров. — Почему ты здесь, в глуши, ведь ты наверняка герой войны?  
— Герой? — Ую рассмеялся — его глаза заблестели, но не простым весельем. — Нет. А ты почему здесь? Ведь твои товарищи в Эдо, твой Шинсенгуми.  
Хиджиката тоже не слишком хотел отвечать на вопросы.  
— Шинсенгуми распущен. В Эдо осталась только мафия. А я нашёл себе новую работу, новую жизнь.  
— Ну вот и я ищу — нового себя, — задумчиво усмехнулся Ую.  
— А чем бы ты хотел заниматься?  
Ую некоторое время разглядывал Хиджикату, потом пожал плечами:  
— Это не так важно в итоге. Я хотел бы просто жить. Не заботиться о прошлом или будущем. В какой-нибудь глуши, где нет людей.  
— Совсем один?  
— Пожалуй, не совсем. Захвачу тебя с собой, — с нарочитой серьёзностью сказал Ую, и Хиджиката ухмыльнулся и шутливо шлёпнул его по плечу. Ую некоторое время молчал, а потом тихо проговорил, словно сам себе: — Смотри, какие звёзды сегодня, как ярко они сияют. Сколько там миров — и ещё больше тех, что нам не видны, в глубинах звёздной пыли.  
— Ты хотел бы путешествовать в космосе? — Хиджиката никак не мог уловить его настроение.  
— Нет, не тянет. Я просто думал о том, сколько ещё планет таких, как эта, кишащих жизнью… — Ую замолчал, глядя на небо с каким-то странно обречённым выражением на лице.  
Хиджиката не знал, что ответить. Через некоторое время Ую покачал головой и повернулся к Хиджикате с лёгкой улыбкой.  
— Давай сыграем в игру. Ты умеешь играть в го? Если нет, давай научу.  
— Боюсь, здесь нет набора для игры…  
— Тогда я принесу в следующий раз. 

Так к ночным развлечениям добавились и игры.

*

По утрам пацан просыпался рано и самостоятельно собирался. К тому времени как Хиджиката ставил на стол завтрак, тот уже сидел с какой-нибудь книжкой. Хиджиката думал, что рядовые надарили ему старые выпуски “Джампа”, но когда однажды заглянул через плечо, вместо картинок увидел сплошные столбцы кандзи.  
В тот день Хиджиката встретил в магазине учителя из местной школы.  
— Добрый день, сэнсэй.  
— А, здравствуйте, Хиджиката-сан. И ты, мальчик. Как тебе последняя новелла?  
— Новелла? — спросил Хиджиката.  
— Да-да, я давал ему несколько хороших книг. Ваш мальчик хорошо читает для своего возраста. Сколько ему, лет десять?  
Десять? — удивился Хиджиката, он, конечно, не очень хорошо разбирался в возрасте детей, но ему казалось, что пацан был гораздо младше, когда он взял его к себе… около года назад? Хиджиката посмотрел на пацана и пожал плечами:  
— Он усердно занимается. Спасибо за вашу помощь, Танака-сэнсэй.  
— Пусть ещё заходит, когда прочитает. Я буду рад дать ему ещё книг. Молодым умам нужна пища для развития!  
Учитель отошёл, а Хиджиката удивлённо посмотрел на пацана:  
— Ты ходил в школу? Может, начнёшь ходить туда на занятия?  
В глазах пацана зажглись смешливые искорки, но он замотал головой и демонстративно взялся за руку Хиджикаты.  
— Тогда, раз ты так хорошо читаешь, поможешь привести в порядок архив в участке — у наших архивистов явно проблемы в этой области.

*

Однажды, совершенно обычным утром, Хиджиката разбирал отчёты патрулей, когда услышал за окном гомон обеспокоенных голосов. Пацан опустил книгу и посмотрел на Хиджикату. Как-то странно посмотрел, но Хиджиката уже поднялся и пошёл к двери из кабинета.  
Во дворе собралась небольшая толпа. Несколько полицейских пытались утихомирить женщину на грани истерики, двое мужчин в штатском что-то угрюмо докладывали.  
— Что случилось? — спросил Хиджиката, прорезая шум громким голосом.  
Наперебой ему начали объяснять, и наконец выяснилось, что на окраине городка нашли кровавые трупы целого батальона — нет, отряда! — ниндзя или каких-то солдат. Хиджиката переглянулся с одним из офицеров.  
— Я схожу посмотрю. Сато, собери свой отряд, вы со мной. Акияма, запиши показания и разберись со свидетелями.  
Хиджиката раздал распоряжения, потом повернулся к пацану.  
— Оставайся здесь.  
Он думал, что пацан снова пойдёт за ним и придётся его уговаривать, но тот посмотрел ему в лицо каким-то не по-детски грустным взглядом и без протеста отошёл и, сев на энгава, обнял руками колени.

Старик из свидетелей привёл их на окраину городка, в старый сарай в ряду таких же старых покосившихся полузаброшенных сараев на поросшей травой и кустами просёлочной дороге. Даже снаружи тянуло чем-то тошнотворным, а уж внутри помещения стоял смрад. Трупы были свалены в беспорядочную кучу прямо на полу. Сначала не ясно было сколько — отрубленные головы и конечности лежали скопом вперемешку с окровавленными торсами. Хиджиката мрачно порадовался, что пацан не увязался за ним в этот раз: зрелище совсем не детское. 

Насчитали в конце концов примерно пятнадцать тел. Хиджиката посмотрел на соломенные монашеские шляпы, чёрные с серым одежды и обломки посохов с кольцами и помрачнел. Он уже встречал таких монахов раньше. Это были Нараку — зомби, бывшие их враги на войне. Он думал, их истребили в конце войны, когда убили Уцуро, и видеть их снова было весьма неприятным шоком. Ещё неприятнее было думать о том, что они здесь делали и кто их так эффективно порубил на куски. 

— Сато, что там с орудием убийства? Что-то рубящее или режущее.  
— Ничего не нашли, Хиджиката-сан.  
— Ладно, поставь охрану и обыщите округу. Сражение было явно не здесь. 

Может быть, Нараку до сих пор охотились за Гинтоки — иначе что они здесь делали? Но если их перебил Гинтоки, значит, он ошивался совсем рядом, и даже не зашёл поздороваться. Просто бросил трупы и отправился дальше.  
Всё это вызывало беспокойство — если у Гинтоки не нашлось времени даже заявиться выпросить бесплатный ужин, должно быть, у него были настоящие проблемы, с которыми он по обыкновению решил разбираться один. Вечно он, как упёртый осёл, отказывается от помощи друзей.  
Но у Хиджикаты не было никаких зацепок, чтобы его найти. Никто не видел человека, подходящего под его описание. Оставалось надеяться, что Гинтоки справится, как обычно.  
С другой стороны, устраивать такую кровавую бойню не было похоже на Гинтоки. А кто ещё мог настолько основательно разгромить большой отряд Нараку? И почему? Критически не хватало информации.  
Беспокоиться в бездействии и ждать новостей Хиджикату не устраивало, и он распорядился участить патрули, активизировать поиски Нараку.

*

Той ночью Ую проявил особое рвение — во время тренировки и после.  
Сегодня он не сдерживал силу и несколько раз быстро оттеснил Хиджикату к стене, один раз выбил оружие из рук, а потом — слишком быстрым для глаз движением — опрокинул его на пол. Тут он и сам уронил синай и прижал Хиджикату к полу в обездвиживающей хватке. Хиджиката лежал на спине, обезоруженный, и не мог пошевельнуться, словно его придавила гора. 

— Ты мой. — Голос Ую звучал странно — отстранённо и холодно, — но глаза горели. Он пригнулся и сжал зубами край уха. Это было больно, но от его горячего дыхания разбегались мурашки. Сердце взбалмошно билось.

Ую жёстко схватил Хиджикату за бедро. Хиджиката напрягся. Медленно, но верно, Ую раздвинул его ноги, несмотря на сопротивление. Когда Ую потянулся одной рукой к вороту Хиджикаты, чтобы раздеть его, Хиджиката извернулся, пытаясь сбросить его с себя. Но Ую плавно последовал за ним и подтолкнул, ловко переворачивая Хиджикату на живот. Снова поймал и придавил к полу. Удерживая твёрдой рукой запястья, Ую сел на него верхом, сжимая бёдрами, словно объезжал дикого мустанга.

— Так не пойдёт. Сегодня я тебя не отпущу.— Ую медленно выдохнул, едва касаясь уха губами. — Если станет совсем трудно терпеть, скажи мне, — мягче добавил он.  
— Знаю, — выдавил Хиджиката.

Не церемонясь, Ую схватил его штаны другой рукой и дёрнул. Ткань на заднице с треском порвалась и Хиджиката почувствовал прохладный воздух разогретой кожей. Но он не успел это осмыслить, как Ую резко раздвинул его ноги и прижался пахом к промежности.

Хиджиката не боялся — он не сомневался, что Ую остановится, если он попросит. Ую уже бывал сверху раньше, но сегодня его необычная грубость и агрессия вызывали острое возбуждение. Хотелось перевернуть его и отыметь самому, соревнование “кто сильнее” зажигало азартом, но чувство беспомощности перед ним злило до помутнения. Хиджиката хотел его, но он не хотел сдаться и подчиниться, а бороться до конца. И победить. Он ещё раз напрягся, безуспешно пытаясь сбросить Ую, и зарычал в пол. 

— Тише-тише, — шептал ему в ухо Ую. Он целовал и кусал за шею, и Хиджиката немного забылся и расслабился, а потом почувствовал, как в него уже гладко входит горячий член. Хиджиката рвано втянул воздух. Ую сместился и ослабил давление на спину. Хиджиката не успел воспользоваться поблажкой, как тот завёл его руки на поясницу и начал резко трахать. Хиджиката прижался щекой к жёсткому полу и стиснул зубы. На каждом толчке из него выбивался низкий рычащий стон, пах болезненно вдавливался в пол. Он так и не мог пошевельнуться, не мог вдохнуть достаточно воздуха, и перед глазами разрасталось тёмное марево.  
— Отпусти.

Тяжесть сверху исчезла, руки освободились, и Хиджиката почувствовал, как его бережно переворачивают на спину. Он расправил плечи и глубоко вдохнул, встретив изучающий взгляд Ую. Отдышавшись, он запустил пальцы в волосы на затылке Ую и притянул его к себе.  
— Из меня плохой побеждённый.

Ую молча поцеловал его — неожиданно нежно и осторожно, но потом сильнее и глубже, словно не мог им насытиться. Хиджиката приподнялся и передвинулся к нему на колени, продолжая целоваться. Он обхватил ладонями его лицо и грубо всасывал его язык, кусал губы, и солёный вкус крови разливался во рту. Ую откинул голову и отвечал так же отчаянно, до боли впиваясь пальцами в ягодицы.

До боли хотелось снова почувствовать его внутри, и Хиджиката отстранился, шаря рукой в складках одежды, и одним плавным движением насадился сверху. Замер, сидя на коленях, и почти не двигался, чувствуя как толстый член пульсирует внутри. Прикрыв глаза он сжимал и разжимал мышцы, чтобы почувствовать его ещё сильнее.  
Ую развёл полы его косодэ в стороны, сжал за бёдра и беспорядочно целовал ключицы и грудь.  
Хиджиката мелко дрожал и выгибался — волны напряжения накатывали, захлёстывали его. Ую покачивал его за бёдра — не быстро, но неизбежно, как морской прибой подтачивает любое сопротивление, — задевая что-то внутри, так сладко, что слёзы выступили на глазах. Хиджиката схватил его за плечи, откинул голову назад и следовал его ритму, подрагивая и задыхаясь, выпав из реальности.  
А потом Ую опустил его на спину и продолжал двигаться мощными короткими толчками, твёрдо придавливая к полу. Волны усилились, как штормовые, и оргазм накатил как взлёт на девятый вал и падение в тёмную пучину.

Позже, измождённый, Хиджиката полудремал в тёплых объятиях, когда его разбудил задумчивый голос:  
— Тоширо, если я однажды исчезну, что ты будешь делать?  
Мысли медленно шевелились в голове, и Хиджиката притянул Ую в липкий и тягучий поцелуй. Хотелось снова закрыть глаза и дремать дальше, но Ую отстранился и между ними проник зябкий воздух. Потихоньку смысл вопроса дошёл до Хиджикаты.  
— Как это — исчезнешь? Люди не исчезают просто так. Ты что, куда-то собрался?  
— Нет… нет, конечно.  
— Если у тебя какие-то проблемы, я постараюсь помочь. Между прочим, ты не замечал в последние дни ничего необычного в округе? — Хиджиката приподнялся на локте и заглянул в лицо Ую, но тот вдруг навалился на него сверху и мрачно улыбнулся.  
— Ты про те нашумевшие трупы? Всё в порядке, можешь не беспокоиться. Давай ещё раз.  
Как и накануне, его глаза жёстко, почти лихорадочно блестели, голос звучал резче, властнее обычного. Хиджикату вполне устраивала эта смена настроения. В нижней части живота пробежала приятная дрожь азарта, и он ухмыльнулся в предвкушении. В этот раз Ую не застанет его врасплох. 

***

Следующий день начался как обычно. В обед Хиджиката зашёл с пацаном в магазин за майонезом. Каждый раз он любил проверить весь ряд — на случай если завезли новую акцию. Вдруг негромкую поп-музыку перекрыл грохот и звуки бьющегося стекла где-то на улице.  
— Стой здесь, — сказал Хиджиката пацану и выбежал из магазина, на ходу слегка выдвигая меч из ножен. 

На улице он огляделся: с одной стороны всё выглядело как обычно, но с другой — по направлению к окраине и реке — стояли клубы пыли. Услышав крики и лязг боя, Хиджиката ускорил шаг. 

Когда он подбежал ближе, то увидел, как несколько полицейских сражаются с отрядом монахов в сером и чёрном с длинными посохами. Полицейским приходилось худо, и несколько человек уже лежали в дорожной пыли на земле.

— Сдавайтесь, вы арестованы! — выкрикнул Хиджиката и пошёл в атаку, не дожидаясь ответа. Нараку не отличались сговорчивостью на войне, никогда не сдавались, а неотступно нападали, без страха, сомнений или разума, выигрывая за счёт своей чёртовой зомбийской регенерации. Колебаться — значило только терять время.

Одним быстрым движением — выхватывая меч на ходу — Хиджиката полоснул первого монаха по диагонали от бедра до плеча. Шагнув дальше, он резко ударил следующего монаха сверху. Так он продолжал, не останавливаясь, вклиниваясь между ближайшими врагами и полицейскими. За его спиной враги медленно падали на землю. 

— Отступайте, уберите раненых, — приказал Хиджиката. — Я вас прикрою.

Те, кто остался цел, принялись осторожно приподнимать раненых с земли. Между тем несколько павших монахов зашевелились и стали медленно вставать на ноги. Хиджиката отбил несколько атак, срубил голову одному полувосстановившемуся зомби, развернулся и отрубил руку ещё одного. Один из рядовых застыл в ужасе, наблюдая, как недобитый монах тянется за оружием. Хиджиката отпихнул его назад и пинком отправил монаха обратно на землю, добивая его следующей волной атак.

Когда рядовые отошли, Хиджиката смог сражаться спокойнее. Оставшиеся монахи кружили вокруг него, но Хиджиката легко отбивал атаки и заставил их отступить дальше по улице. Он вырезал почти всех — кроме последнего, которого собирался оставить для допроса, когда вдруг услышал звонкий детский голос:  
— Сзади!

И Хиджиката еле увернулся от брошенного как копьё посоха — вместо того, чтобы воткнуться в спину, посох тяжело огрел его по плечу. Хиджиката развернулся полностью и увидел врага за спиной: ещё одного монаха на углу дома. Чуть дальше стоял пацан в своей обычной светлой юкате, с пакетом из магазина в руках. Пора было завязывать с этой дракой. Почти небрежно Хиджиката вырубил предпоследнего монаха, срубая голову, пока его тело ещё не упало на землю, а потом догнал и обезвредил последнего.

Оглядываясь по сторонам, он тщательно проверил, чтобы больше нигде не прятались враги.

— Эй, пацан. Я же говорил оставаться в магазине. Что ты тут делаешь?  
Неужели это пацан предупредил его? Раньше он не говорил ни слова — может быть, Хиджикате померещилось?  
— Помогаю тебе, — ответил пацан, как будто само собой разумеется.  
— Эти враги опасны, а ты должен слушаться своего командира.  
— Да, Хиджиката-сан. Поэтому я тебя предупредил.  
— Ладно, поговорим потом в участке, — вздохнул Хиджиката, доставая телефон. Надо было организовать отряд своих, чтобы прибрать на улице, позаботиться о раненых. Драка вышла такой короткой, а заботы и бумажная волокита теперь будут такими долгими.

*

— В Эдо никакой новой активности Нараку не замечено, — голос Нобумэ в динамике телефона оставался спокойным. — Но мне это не нравится. Посмотрю, что о них известно в последнее время, и сообщу вам, Хиджиката-сан.  
— Спасибо.  
После звонка Хиджиката закурил, размышляя о том, с кем ещё стоит согласовать расследование; когда проведать в госпитале раненых, планируя встречи и телефонные звонки на остаток дня.

— Эй, пацан. Эти монахи сегодня — если увидишь их ещё, тут же беги в отделение и сообщай. Ни в коем случае не позволь себя поймать, они очень нехорошие парни.  
— Ещё чего. Конечно, никто меня не поймает.  
— И вообще, лучше держись поближе, не разгуливай один, пока не разберёмся, что происходит.  
Пацан насупился и промолчал.  
— Между прочим, почему ты молчал раньше, а сегодня вдруг заговорил?  
— Ты меня не спрашивал, вот и молчал. А сегодня я должен был тебе помочь.  
— Как это не спрашивал. Уже сколько ты у меня живёшь и всё это время считал, что я сам с собой разговариваю? — Хиджиката покачал головой. — Ладно, мне ещё надо сделать несколько телефонных звонков. Иди узнай у дежурного, нет ли чего нового.

Когда Хиджиката вышел из кабинета, во дворе стояла тишина. Уже вечерело — он засиделся позже обычного. Хиджиката зашёл на пост дежурного и там нашёл пацана и Акияму на дежурстве. Сначала он не поверил глазам, но нет. Эти двое склонились над походной доской сёги, полностью поглощенные игрой.  
Хиджиката прочистил горло и Акияма виновато вскинулся.  
— Господин инспектор! Всё спокойно…  
— Не знал, что ты увлекаешься сёги.  
— Ах, это… — Акияма неловко почесал голову, ухмыляясь. — Я со школьных времён не играл. А он, вот, нашёл тут где-то набор. Это вы его научили играть? Он умный парень, наш пацан.  
Пацан сделал ход и с торжествующим видом оглянулся на Хиджикату. Что-то странно знакомое проскользнуло в его полу-улыбке.  
— Я победил. Хиджиката-сан, нам пора домой, ужинать.  
— Но как?! — Акияма с озадаченным видом уставился на доску, долго смотрел, наконец его плечи опустились. — Так и есть…  
— Ты сделал ошибку три хода назад. Смотри, если мы вернём фигуры на те же места… Ты мог бы сделать другой ход, чтобы поправить ситуацию, например, вот так, ладьёй… — Светлая голова склонилась над игральной доской и тонкие пальцы ловко передвигали фигуры.  
Хиджикату снова охватило странное чувство — какая знакомая манера…

По дороге домой пацан не болтал, а тихо шёл рядом. Хиджиката вспоминал, как Ую учил его игре в го по вечерам, его улыбку, когда он объяснял течение игры, комментировал удачные ходы или ошибки Хиджикаты — словно учить доставляло ему особенное удовольствие, сверх простой игры. 

Поговорить с ним так и не удалось — тем вечером Ую не пришёл в назначенный час. Это не слишком беспокоило, ведь он приходил не каждый день. Хиджиката на всякий случай подождал ещё полчаса в додзё, потом отправился домой. Там несколько раз прошёлся по двору, выкурил сигарету в одиночестве, мечтательно вспоминая запах табака. Где же мог быть Ую этой ночью? Где рыскали Нараку — наверняка слишком близко, в своих непонятных целях? Что если они напали на него? На душе скребли кошки. Одно успокаивало — уж кто как не Ую сможет постоять за себя.

Хиджиката скоротал время за тихо бубнящим телевизором, а потом, ложась спать раньше обычного, склонился проверить пацана. Тот безмятежно спал и даже не шелохнулся, когда Хиджиката пригладил мягкие волосы. Его присутствие странно успокаивало, хотя чего уж мог сделать такой малыш, если бы в дом вломились враги, и всё-таки Хиджиката расслабился и сам не заметил как уснул.

*

На другой день по дороге на работу они проходили, как обычно, мимо дома Мичико-сан. Сегодня она подметала на переднем крыльце.  
— Доброе утро, — кивнул ей Хиджиката.  
— Доброе утро, Хиджиката-сан. Подождите минутку.  
Она зашла в дом и быстро вернулась со свёртком в руках.  
— Спасибо тебе, мальчик, вот, возьми, я сделала тебе специальные онигири со сливами, как любят мои сыновья.  
Пацан удивлённо посмотрел на неё.  
— Для меня? Я же не сделал ничего особенного…  
— Ты помог этой старухе, — широко улыбнулась Мичико и повернулась к Хиджикате. — На днях у меня оборвалась верёвка, на которой я сушу бельё. Я уж не знала как быть: верёвка крепится так высоко. С тех пор, как мои мальчишки перебрались в большой город, так трудно справляться, если что-то ломается. И что бы вы подумали — ваш мальчик залез в два счёта, да так ловко всё подвязал. Так что бери, ты заслужил.  
Хиджиката улыбнулся в ответ и потрепал пацана по плечу. Что-то похожее на гордость согрело внутри.  
— Бери, от таких подарков нельзя отказываться.  
Пацан недоверчиво принял свёрток и тихо поблагодарил хозяйку.

Некоторое время они шли дальше молча, пацан задумчиво хмурился.  
— Почему она дала мне еду?  
— Она хотела тебя отблагодарить. Ведь ты сделал доброе дело и помог ей. За доброту отвечают добротой.  
Пацан медленно сосредоточенно кивнул.  
— А ты? Ты заботишься обо мне, кормишь, даёшь место в своём доме, хоть ничего не получаешь взамен. Почему?  
— Как это — почему? — озадачился Хиджиката. — Тебе не на кого больше положиться, и я приютил тебя, вот и забочусь. Ты не ударился головой, а? Ведь мы не чужие — ты тоже заботился обо мне, когда я болел или был в опасности. Я не знаю, где ты жил раньше, но теперь, мой дом — это твой дом.  
Пацан ошеломлённо посмотрел на Хиджикату и промолчал.

*

Тот день выдался занятым — накопились кипы отчётов от дополнительных патрулей, сводки и данные из Эдо. Звонки старым знакомым начали приносить плоды, но расследование требовало времени и внимания. Хиджиката углубился в работу и даже не заметил, как обеденное время было и прошло.  
Вдруг в кабинет вбежал один из рядовых.  
— Хиджиката-сан! Беда! Скорей, там в школе!..  
Хиджиката огляделся, но пацана в комнате не увидел. Он вскочил и схватил меч. Неприятное предчувствие сдавило в груди.  
— Пошли, иди позови… кто сейчас здесь? Сато! Пусть берёт свой отряд и за мной. По дороге расскажешь, что там.

Когда полицейские подбежали ближе к небольшому дому, где ютилась школа, Хиджиката знал только, что у школы видели странных монахов в чёрном. По бессвязному рассказу не было понятно, что происходит, но ничего хорошего он не ожидал. 

У ворот в школу и дальше во дворе лежали тела в чёрном и сером. Ещё несколько монахов подступали по ступенькам к переднему крыльцу. Там, на крыльце, ярко выделялся в своей бежевой юкате пацан — его маленькая светлая фигура скрылась за тёмными силуэтами наступающих врагов. 

Хиджиката припустил что было сил — только бы успеть вовремя! Он не помнил, как пересёк школьный двор и ударил в спину монаха, который заносил над пацаном посох. Ещё один монах упал рядом, а за ним стоял пацан в идеально сбалансированной стойке с какой-то палкой в вытянутой руке. Он плавно переступил в нейтральную позу — такой спокойный, словно тренировал ката в додзё. Пацан поправил выбившуюся из хвоста прядь, одёрнул юкату и посмотрел на Хиджикату.

Хиджиката посмотрел на пацана, потом оглядел опустевшее поле битвы, не веря глазам своим. Неужто пацан сам вырубил отряд Нараку? Одной палкой?  
Но не время было для вопросов — поверженные враги начинали шевелиться, и Хиджиката вместе с подоспевшими полицейскими на время были заняты, обезврезвреживая их.

— Пацан, ты в порядке? — Несколько позже спросил Хиджиката. — Где другие дети?  
— Они спрятались в классе.  
— Что случилось?  
— Я пришёл к сэнсэю за книжками. А эти монахи — ты говорил, что они плохие. Они хотели напасть на школу. Ну, вот я с ними разобрался.  
— Как ты сумел? Откуда ты научился так драться?  
— Ну я же так давно наблюдаю за тобой, как ты показываешь приёмы в додзё. Вот и научился.  
Хиджиката только покачал головой: невероятно, если бы он сам не видел — ни за что бы не поверил, чтобы такой малыш мог вырубить таких врагов. Даже хоть он и насмотрелся приёмов в додзё — это совсем не то же что драться вживую.  
Ещё одна мысль не давала покоя, что-то вертелось на грани воспоминания, но Хиджиката никак не мог понять что. 

Полицейские постепенно загружали преступников по машинам, а вокруг пацана сгрудились другие дети. Учитель рассказывал Хиджикате о случившемся, взволнованно жестикулируя.  
— Эти люди сначала попытались вломиться в школу, но отвлеклись, когда ваш мальчик вышел им навстречу. Я так и не смог узнать, что им было нужно, но очень рад, что вы вовремя успели и защитили нас. Простите, что я не успел остановить его, ведь я должен был защитить всех детей…  
— Вы сказали, что они перестали, когда он вышел? — прервал его Хиджиката.  
— Да… не-не знаю, может быть. Я успокаивал остальных детей, но, мне кажется, тогда стало тише.  
Хиджиката нахмурился: с чего бы Нараку интересоваться именно пацаном, зачем им вообще было нападать на детей, на школу? Никогда раньше они этого не делали.

— Пойдём назад в участок, здесь всё будет в порядке, — сказал Хиджиката пацану. По-хорошему, он забрал бы его домой, но он не мог пропустить шанс допросить пленных из Нараку. А оставлять пацана одного тоже не хотелось.  
— Я не устал, не волнуйся обо мне, — сказал пацан. Хиджиката обеспокоенно взглянул на него.  
— Ты точно в порядке?  
— Конечно.  
— Почему ты не убежал и не доложил о них, как я тебе велел?  
— Но… тогда бы они напали на детей и учителя. Те точно не смогли бы защититься.  
— Они бы забаррикадировали дверь и дождались, пока туда не доберутся полицейские.  
Пацан с сомнением хмыкнул, но ничего не сказал.  
— Я рад, что ты в порядке. Но не рискуй так в следующий раз. Если бы с тобой что-то случилось…  
— Ты очень хороший учитель.  
— Между прочим, что это был за приём, когда ты вырубил последнего монаха? Не припомню, чтобы я учил тебя такому.  
— “Полёт ласточки”? Конечно, учил. Вот так, — и пацан продемонстрировал несколько скользящих шагов, полуоборот и удар воображаемым мечом. Хиджикату поразил внезапный шок: такое движение он уже видел, но не на полицейской тренировке. Этот стиль, этот элегантный поворот кисти, невозможно было перепутать — этот приём он раньше видел только в исполнении Ую.

*

Остаток дня прошёл в нетерпении. Пленные Нараку отказывались что-либо говорить, только повторяя, как заевшая запись, что найдут Его. Непонятно, кого они искали, но у Хиджикаты были неприятные подозрения, что они охотились либо за Гинтоки, либо за пацаном, которого Гинтоки с ним оставил. Но никто не мог добиться, чтобы они признались в своей цели.

Хиджиката еле дождался вечера, когда наконец снова появился Ую. Хиджиката отказался от тренировки и привёл его в свой двор. Он должен был высказаться прямо — выяснить, есть ли почва у его подозрений. Будь что будет, но Хиджиката не хотел сомневаться в нём.  
— Слушай, Ую, у тебя, случайно, нет сына?  
— М-м-м? Сына? Почему ты спрашиваешь?  
— Знаешь, у меня уже год с лишним как поселился такой белобрысый пацан, чем-то похож на тебя. И знает необычные приёмы мечом — не ты ли его учил?  
— А, вот ты о чём, — Ую посмотрел на него с сожалением. — Я и он не можем быть вместе.  
— Почему? То есть ты даже не отрицаешь? Чем невинный ребёнок заслужил быть брошенным собственными родителями? Я думал, он сирота, а ты!.. Ты был рядом всё это время! — Хиджиката осознал, что почти кричит.  
Ую вздохнул и умиротворяюще выставил ладони.  
— Я его не бросал. Но, как тебе объяснить… Я ничем не мог бы ему помочь. Ему был нужен именно ты.  
— Что за чушь! Я думал, ты лучше. Ты хоть представляешь себе, что с ним могло случиться, если бы я не приютил его?!  
Уж такой неудачник, как Гинтоки, точно бы не справился с уходом за ребёнком, Хиджиката был уверен. Ую широко раскрыл глаза, будто Хиджиката ударил его, и молчал. В этот момент он выглядел совсем как пацан в самый первый день.  
— Идём. Ты-то уже большой и должен сказать ему сам. Идём.  
— Ты не понимаешь… подожди...

Хиджиката отказывался больше слушать и просто втолкнул Ую перед собой в дверной проём. Тот сделал несколько шагов и молча остановился посреди комнаты. Хиджиката вошёл и в замешательстве уставился на пустую постель. Наверное, он пошёл в туалет. Но там никого не было. В кухне тоже. Холодея внутри, Хиджиката ещё раз обыскал весь дом, выглянул во двор.  
— Куда же он делся? — Хиджиката снова огляделся и уже направлялся к дверям: — Надо идти его искать. Помоги мне…  
— Не нужно.  
— Что?!  
— Он никуда не делся.  
— Что ты несёшь?!  
— Он — это я.  
Хиджиката не знал, что на это сказать, и снова повернулся к входной двери.  
— Тогда я сам пойду искать, подожди здесь.  
— Постой… — И тут Ую вдруг начал меняться, уменьшаться — и в мгновение ока перед Хиджикатой стоял пацан. Он утопал в гигантской на нём одежде, но в остальном выглядел как всегда. Только глаза его выглядели иначе — так печально и решительно смотрел он на Хиджикату.  
— Теперь понял?  
Хиджиката подошёл ближе и пощупал его лицо, плечи.  
— Что… как?..  
Пацан вздохнул и снова принял свой взрослый облик. Он отвернулся и рассеянно провёл по волосам.  
— Теперь мне придётся уйти. Мне очень жаль.  
— Уйти? Зачем? — Хиджиката сжал переносицу, но головокружение не покидало его.  
— Ты же видишь — я не человек и обманывал тебя, хоть и не нарочно… — Ую развёл руками.  
— Ты что, думаешь, я раньше такого не видел? Девчонка из Ёрозуи тоже меняется — то малолетняя, то бабулька. В наше время аманто и не такие бывают. Другое дело, что ты скрывал это от меня, но… я могу это простить, со временем. — Хиджиката схватил Ую за шкирку и потряс нарочито грубо. — Не думай, что так легко отделаешься. Не отпущу, пока не загладишь вину.  
Но Ую не улыбался в ответ.  
— В чём дело, у тебя ещё остались страшные секреты? Если ты поклянёшься, что ты не враг мне и мирным людям в этом городе, мне больше ничего не надо знать.  
Ую долго смотрел на Хиджикату, словно держался за него, чтобы не унесло неведомо далеко.  
— Клянусь. — Ую выглядел удивлённым собственными словами и медленно продолжил: — Это правда. Эти люди позаботились обо мне, а я заботился о них. Я… хотел бы защитить их…

Хиджиката кивнул — он и не сомневался в ответе.  
— Тогда оставайся здесь. Ложись, уже поздно, а твой футон уже расстелен.  
Ую послушно сел на постель, оглядывая комнату потерянным взглядом. Хиджиката сел рядом и привычным жестом пригладил светлую чёлку.  
— Я… не сразу понял, что происходит… и где границы его и меня… и... всего. Но теперь я знаю. Прости.  
— Ую. Пускай твоё имя вымышленное, но ты настоящий. Кем бы ты ни был раньше, я хочу чтобы ты жил. Здесь, со мной. Со всеми.

*

Следующая неделя выдалась на редкость спокойной, без новых появлений Нараку. Хиджиката решил, что лучше Ую пока оставаться пацаном на людях, чтобы не вызывать лишние вопросы, и принимать свой взрослый облик дома по вечерам. Тот легко согласился. Хиджиката собирался сообщить всем в участке, что нашлась семья пацана и он уехал к ним, но пока не разъяснилась ситуация с Нараку было удобнее держать Ую рядом и не волноваться, что они найдут его где-то, где Хиджиката не сможет помочь.

Раскрытие секрета Ую упростило их вечерние встречи и позволило проводить больше времени вместе. Хиджиката всё ещё с трудом верил, что человек, с которым встречается, и пацан — одно лицо. Он предпочитал не думать об этом, когда перед ним находился Ую.  
Просыпаться с ним рядом по утрам — тяжесть его руки поперёк груди, длинные светлые волосы, щекочущие лицо, тёплое дыхание и золотистые ресницы на щеках, впервые увиденные при свете солнца, сонливые поцелуи и ленивый незатейливый утренний секс — сначала всё это было странно, но к приятному легко привыкнуть.

Собранный и опрятный наяву, Ую во сне раскидывался на всю постель, и Хиджикате нравилось наблюдать, как он просыпается — сначала резко напрягался и полностью открывал глаза, а потом, словно заново осознавая, где находится, расслабленно потягивался. Как никогда в жизни, Хиджиката тянул эти тёплые минуты в постели, когда Ую изучал его, подперев голову рукой, а потом перекатывался ближе, утыкался лицом в шею, обнимал. Дальше наблюдать не получалось, потому что руки сами тянулись прижать его к себе, и его близость разгоняла остатки сна.

Однажды утром, за завтраком, Ую поправил и без того аккуратную домашнюю юкату и сказал:  
— Скоро Обон, я хотел бы, чтобы ты составил мне компанию.  
Хиджиката зевнул и потёр глаза.  
— Я уже давно не принимал участие, но почему бы нет. Мне есть кого вспомнить…  
— Хорошо, — Ую заметно расслабился и улыбнулся. — Я тоже давно не бывал на фестивале…  
— Почему ты решил пойти в этом году?  
— Я… я хотел сделать это для них… — обычно красноречивый Ую остановился, словно не находя слов.  
— Твоих предков?  
— Предков… предшественников… что-то такое. — Ую снова замолчал, отрешённо глядя в сторону. Так и сидел, сложив руки перед собой, словно не замечая забытую миску с едой, и Хиджиката вспомнил их первый завтрак, и как безжизненно выглядел тогда пацан.  
— Пойдём вместе, — решительно кивнул Хиджиката. Он не знал его историю, но, если тот хотел поминать души — мёртвых или живых, — Хиджиката хотел его поддержать. Хотел сделать всё возможное, чтобы вернуть его из прошлого, увидеть снова игривый блеск в его глазах.  
Оставалось надеяться, что новые нападения не нарушат их планы, но уважают ли Нараку древние традиции?

*

Накануне фестиваля Хиджиката немного нервничал. Одно дело покупать вещи для пацана, но теперь, когда перед ним стоял взрослый человек — и не какой-нибудь, а человек, с которым он состоял в интимных отношениях, а проще говоря, спал, — это слишком походило на романтический порыв. Хиджиката никогда не бывал в длительных любовных отношениях, он не искал их, но и не мог отрицать, что их с Ую отношения давно перешли за рамки чисто физических. Он не был до конца уверен, что побудило его сделать этот подарок, но колебаться или брать свои действия обратно не собирался.

После ужина Хиджиката вручил Ую небольшой свёрток.  
— Это тебе.  
Ую удивлённо взглянул на него, принял и медленно развернул подарок: синюю юкату с рисунком как россыпь звёзд. Хиджиката снова вспомнил, как тот смотрел ночами на небо, и усмехнулся собственной сентиментальности.  
— Спасибо. Я надену её на фестиваль, — серьёзно сказал Ую, а потом улыбнулся. Его глаза так просияли, что Хиджиката немного смутился.  
— Ну, это ничего особенного… Я просто подумал, что у тебя мало одежды твоего размера.

* 

Поздно вечером они вышли далеко за пределы городка. Ую шёл быстрым шагом и вёл их сначала по пыльному просёлку, потом по узкой тропе через кусты и деревья. Тропа огибала овраги и карабкалась выше, пока они наконец не вышли из зарослей на открытую поляну на вершине холма. Здесь — далеко от толпы празднующих — только еле слышно доносились звуки флейты и музыки из храма. Под большим открытым небом гулял лёгкий, пахнущий цветами ветерок.  
Ую поставил небольшую металлическую урну в центре поляны и разжёг в ней костёр.  
Огонь быстро разгорелся и оранжевые всполохи бросали странные тени.

Хиджиката засмотрелся на пламя и не заметил, когда Ую выпрямился и начал ритуальный танец. 

Бон одори. Танец для успокоения душ, почтения умерших предков.

Он скользил в танце, босыми ступнями по траве, в юкате сотканной из звёзд на фоне звёздного неба, и этот танец, не похожий на другие бон одори, которые раньше видел Хиджиката, невозможно было спутать с чем-то ещё.  
Сначала он двигался медленно и изящно, завораживающе. Хиджиката отступил к краю поляны и смотрел.  
Чарующий танец убыстрялся. Ую неистово кружил вокруг костра, и его волосы разлетались огненными всполохами, словно сами пламенные. Хиджиката не знал, как долго длился этот танец, но через некоторое время он замедлился. Резкие взмахи и повороты сменились более изящными движениями, плавными и привольными, в чём-то умиротворёнными.  
Ещё несколько кругов, то ближе, то дальше от костра — и Ую опустился на землю, склонив голову, словно обессиленный.  
Когда Хиджиката подошёл ближе, Ую повернулся к нему. Его лицо выглядело спокойным, но щёки блестели от слёз. Хиджиката сел рядом на траву.

— Смотри. Падают звёзды.  
В тишине, словно весь мир замер на вдохе, они смотрели на мерцающий метеоритный поток в небе. Яркие звёзды прочерчивали серебряные линии на чёрном фоне. Хиджиката смотрел на них и думал о душах и связующих золотых нитях, ощущая тёплое присутствие рядом.

Тишину нарушило клацанье оружия. Хиджиката вскочил на ноги и схватился за рукоять меча. Ую продолжал сидеть и смотреть на небо, словно не замечая, что происходит.  
На поляну вышло несколько тёмных фигур в знакомых соломенных шляпах. Хиджиката выругался и выступил вперёд, готовясь к бою.  
Но он даже не успел обнажить меч, как вслед за Нараку на поляну выскочила светлая фигура и в несколько быстрых движений вырубила их всех.  
Хиджиката настороженно смотрел, как этот человек убирает меч и подходит ближе.

— Ёрозуя, ты что здесь делаешь?  
— Йо. Я шёл на фестиваль, чтобы пожрать бесплатной еды в храме, а за мной увязались какие-то попрошайки. Как дела, Хиджиката-кун?  
— Неубедительно. Какого хрена ты ошиваешься в этой деревне, но прячешься от меня?  
— Если ты хочешь, чтобы я вернул тебе триста йен, у меня их нет. Но я всегда рад выпить с тобой, Хиджиката-кун, если ты угощаешь.  
— И между прочим, я хотел тебя спросить о пацане — помнишь, ты оставил со мной, такого белобрысого? — продолжал Хиджиката, словно тот ничего не говорил. Он пристально смотрел на Гинтоки, который медленно приближался с беззаботным видом, и увидел тот момент, когда он уставился за спину Хиджикаты и застыл, словно поражённый громом.  
— Ты!.. Это ты? — проговорил Гинтоки сдавленным голосом и схватился за меч.  
Хиджиката подступил ближе и сжал его руку своей.  
— Он не враг. Успокойся.  
Гинтоки перевёл дыхание и продолжал смотреть на Ую.  
— Да, Гинтоки, я не враг, — голос Ую был совершенно спокоен. — Давайте присядем и поговорим.  
Гинтоки сузил глаза и смерил Хиджикату холодным взглядом.  
— Ты ничего не понимаешь, Хиджиката-кун.  
— Я понимаю достаточно. Напомню, что это нам пришлось тут разбираться с Нараку, которых ты привёл в это место, и которые угрожали мирным ни в чём не повинным людям. Ты налажал, а нам пришлось всех защищать. Да, даже твой пацан разгребал твою проблему и защищал нашу деревню.  
— Я... что? Он — защищал? — Гинтоки выглядел так, будто его ударили по голове.  
— Садись уже. Мы взяли с собой закусить, поделим на троих.  
Гинтоки почесал затылок, но послушался и сел.

— Ты уже не пацан, значит, — сказал Гинтоки.  
— Да… и я всё вспомнил. Но я — не он.  
— Не он… никто из них?  
— Я — это я. Я вырос здесь, с ним, — Ую кивнул в сторону Хиджикаты. — Их жизни были другими жизнями и остались в прошлом. А я... я надеюсь жить по-своему. Мирной жизнью.  
Хиджиката слушал и вроде понимал, но не мог понять до конца, о чём говорили те двое. Гинтоки выглядел спокойнее, но странно разочарованным — он всё вглядывался в Ую, словно не мог поверить, что тот сидит перед ним.  
— И ты ничего не знаешь про культ и действия Нараку? Ничего не затеваешь?  
— Культ? Нет, — Ую вздохнул и продолжил будничным тоном: — Похоже, дела зашли дальше, чем я ожидал. Это досадно.  
— Что за культ? — вмешался Хиджиката.  
— Остатки Тэндошу. Помнишь, как они пытались стать бессмертными, пили кровь Уцуро или что-то такое? Ну вот, оказывается, их не добили, и они снова пытаются. Основали культ, восстановили Нараку, и те рыщут по стране — ищут бессмертие в драконьих брешах. Или типа того.  
— И что ты собираешься делать?  
— Что-нибудь, — пожал плечами Гинтоки.  
— Так что же насчёт пацана?  
Гинтоки взглянул на Ую, и что-то промелькнуло между ними.  
— Да ничего. Я его вытащил из опасного места, но не мог же я таскаться с ребёнком, пока разбираюсь с Нараку. Вот и оставил его тебе. Видимо, из тебя неплохой папаша.  
— Ты мог мне нормально всё это сказать с самого начала?!  
— Ну так получилось, ты же понимаешь, Хиджиката-куун, я хотел как лучше, — заулыбался Гинтоки, наверное, он думал, что умильно.  
— Не сердись на него, — добавил Ую, снисходительно улыбаясь. — Я думаю, стоит получше разобраться в ситуации с культом. Не хотелось бы новой войны.  
Гинтоки посерьёзнел:  
— Ладно, можешь оставаться здесь. Я запутаю следы, чтобы Нараку не трогали эти места и не донимали здешних жителей. Но если ты действительно хочешь мирной жизни, тебе придётся помочь.  
Ую медленно кивнул.  
— Я передам тебе, что мы обнаружили о действиях Нараку. И продолжу расследовать это дело, — добавил Хиджиката. — Даже не думай геройствовать в одиночку.  
— Я вообще не собирался геройствовать. Себе дороже. Дай сюда сакэ.

*

Гинтоки остался ещё на день. Вечером, в последний день Обона, они втроём стояли у реки, немного поодаль от основной толпы на берегу. Цветные фонарики плыли ярким потоком по тёмной воде, унося за собой души мёртвых. Ую склонился к самой воде и, на минуту заглядевшись на пламя свечи, пустил свой фонарь. Каждый из них, наверное, прощался со своими призраками и умершими близкими. Хиджиката пожелал своим спокойного пути в следующий мир.  
А в этом мире его ждали новые заботы и дела, новая борьба за мирную жизнь. Но так жить интереснее. Тем более разгребать проблемы предстояло в хорошей компании.

******


End file.
